


His Father's Son

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [7]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghost Joe Hills, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt, Voidkind Xisuma, i drank iced latte it will affect my work, no beta we die like men, the real angst starts now, voidkind phil, watcher phil, worried joe hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Phil is worried sick, and he finds out where Tommy is right now.[Note: the happenings in the Curse of the Flame Aspect is the cannon about the making of Ghostbur here}
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830
Comments: 11
Kudos: 517





	His Father's Son

**Author's Note:**

> note in the tags lol
> 
> meant to not to cross any lines
> 
> just meant to be a gift for my friends

Phil wandered around the World Hub using his Watcher magic to find Tommy, he let Techno wander in Hypixel to see if Tommy just went on segway in the vast server, while Wil- Ghostbur is left in the SMP to find Tommy there, maybe the boy joined again as soon as Dream unbanned him and they just did not see the notification.

The flurry of colored mists tickled the many eyes of the voidkind watcher. There are only so many public servers that may let Tommy in and not bother his son. He’s worried, of course. The notification of his death shook the server. Dream designed the respawn code to also change the player’s code, Wilbur is enough evidence of the change. The family did not like the results, apparently except for Wilbur.

Philza hated his situation, being a single parent, and having two-thirds of his sons dying on his watch. The winged voidkind punched a nearby portal border. It's the Hermits’ portal. Maybe he should have just accepted their invite a long time ago, after all, he shared the same interests with master builders, he just had a different way of maintaining the monuments he makes. He saw through the whitelist, there should be no way of seeing the boy’s name in the list but-

_Tango Tek_

_TinFoilChef_

_TommyInnit_

_VintageBeef_

The missing father scrolled through his communicator, finding the name of the Head Admin of the portal he’s in front of.

****< Ph1lza> Xisuma?** **

****< Xisuma> How may I help you?** **

****< Ph1lza> Is Tommy?** **

****

* * *

When Xisuma walked out of their portal he saw Phil, eyes red-rimmed, blonde hair more bedraggled than usual, and visibly shaking,

“Greetings, Phil,” Xisuma let his apathetic mask on, the other voidkind gripped his hands on X’s armor,

“C-c- can you please let me see my s-son?” Phil sobbed,

Xisuma guided him to the portal.

* * *

The world of hermits well underway its own riot. The shopping district is peppered with blocks of mycelium, grass, and podzol. Phil had noted Techno that he found what world Tommy is in, and had included he is now also in the same world as he followed his fellow voidkind in autopilot. They went through the nether portal under the Town Hall, and flew in the open, Xisuma opened his elytra, but Phil had to forcibly heal his clipped wings before following the admin. Swooping through many birdcage structures, the two voidkinds finally arrived at the Upside Down. Jhost is waiting for them front Tommy’s front door.

“Xisuma! Are you sure this is a good idea?” the ghost asked, “You know how it is with Tommy!” he is careful enough to be in hushed tones,

“Please….I just wanted to make sure Tommy is alright,” Phil insisted,

“Did you even prompt him of what’s his condition right now?!” Joe gestured at the door, but Philza just passed through Joe Hills’ spirit and opened the crimson wood door. Before Xisuma could stop the storming father, a pillar of fire and lava shot through the door incinerating all of them within seconds, netherite armor or not. All three of them respawned in the Spawn Hub.

“He- he called me a murderer….” Phil sobbed.


End file.
